Yongyuan Zai Ni Shenbian (Hunhan Version)
by titis anggraeni
Summary: Sehun kekasih Luhan tiba-tiba akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan? Bisakah Luhan menggagalkan pertunangan itu dan merebut kembali kekasihnya? [All EXO official couple/genderswitch]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : [REPOST/REEDIT] ****永****远****在你身****边****Yongyuan Zai Ni Shenbian (Selalu di Sisimu)**

**Genre : Romance; Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Main Cast : **

**- Luhan**

**- Oh Sehun (Wu Shixun)**

**- Kris (Wu Yifan)**

**- Huang Zitao**

**- Park Chanyeol (Piao Chanlie)**

**- Byun Baekhyun (Bian Baixian)**

**[NOTE: terkadang nama mandarin Baekhyun diucapkan Baoxian. Huruf **白 **(yang berarti putih) yang digunakan untuk menulis nama Baekhyun jika diubah ke dalam pinyin (romanisasi huruf cina) dibaca "Bai" (nada ke-2). Tapi terkadang juga diucapkan dengan "Bao"] **

**- Chen**

**- Xiumin**

**- Zhang Yixing**

**- Kim Jongin (Jin Zhongren)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (Du Qingzhu)**

**- Kim Junmyeon (Jin Junmian) / Suho (Xiaohu)**

**Numpang ngeksis(?) : Super Junior; F(X); SNSD; Shinee**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to their own respective owner. No money was made from this.**

**Warning : Genderswitch; Cerita bertele-tele dan tidak mudah dipahami; Typho merajalela.**

**Note : Fanfic ini di-publish untuk menggantikan fanfic lama yang menghilang ditelan bumi. Kejadian yang sama sketika saya membuat akun FFn zaman dahulu kala di fandom yang lama, FF tiba-tiba ngilang tanpa sebab. Makanya saya jadi ogah-ogahan nulis di FFn. Dan menelantarkan aku yang lama. sekarang ketika saya mencoba memulai dari awal lagi FF saya hilang untuk yang kedua kalinya T_T FF ini Sekalian memperbaiki semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic yang lama. Latar cerita juga dirubah ke Beijing. Judulnya juga diubah dikit, padahal cuma ditambahin "yongyuan" doank wkwkwkwkw :D**

.

.

Seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya, Luhan selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatannya menjadi seorang kasir di toko buku. Sebenarnya dia masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di universitas. Tapi karena kondisi keuangan keluarganya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membiayai kuliah Luhan, gadis mungil ini terpaksa menghentikan kuliahnya dan memutuskan untuk bekerja. Dengan jenjang pendidikannya, ia tak mungkin bekerja di perusahaan. Mana ada perusahaan yang mau menerima karyawan dengan ijazah SMA.

"Luhan…" panggil seorang wanita,

"Ada apa Tao?" sahut Luhan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau tau, tadi aku membaca koran dan aku menemukan berita yang cukup heboh."

"Berita apa?"

Tao terlihat ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia memberitahukannya pada Luhan?

"Kau tau, ibu supervisor. Kau sangat menganggu pekerjaanku. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan keuangan hari ini. Dan kau menganggu." Luhan berbicara sok formal pada Tao.

Tao adalah teman kuliah Luhan. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Tao sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya hingga strata satu. Dan di toko buku ini ia menjabat sebagai supervisor atasan Luhan. Luhan harusnya berterimakasih pada Tao karena dialah ia bisa bekerja di tempat ini. Meskipun hanya sebagai kasir.

"Iya. Aku tau. Maaf kalau begitu. Tapi…" pandangan Tao berubah sendu.

"Apalagi? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tetap tegar ya."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Luhan menatap Tao bingung.

Tao memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Yang harus kau tau, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu ketika kau membutuhkan aku."

"Dasar aneh." gumam Luhan sambil terus menatap punggung Tao yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Setelah meninggalkan Luhan, Tao kembali ke lokernya. Tugasnya menjadi seorang supervisor sudah berakhir. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Dia melepas seragan kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan kaos oblong berwarna ungu dan celana jeans hitam. Saat membereskan lokernya, sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah koran yang sudah lecek. Tadinya ia ingin memberikan koran itu pada Luhan, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, Tao memungut koran itu dan melihat sebuah headline yang entah sudah berapa kali ia baca.

"SEHUN, PUTRA BUNGSU PENGUSAHA HOTEL TERNAMA, KIM KANGIN, AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN PUTRI PENGUSAHA PENGEBORAN MINYAK"

Seketika Tao merasa kepalanya pening. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Selama ini Tao mengenali Kim Sehun sebagai kekasih Luhan. Orang yang peling mencintai Luhan. Kenapa ia sampai tega bertunangan dengan wanita lain? Bagaimana jika nanti Luhan mengetahuinya? 

"Careless… Careless,,, Shoot anonymous… Anonymous… Hearless… Mindless… Noone who care about me…"

Tao tersentak ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Segera ia mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya,

["My baby panda…"] sapa pria di seberang sana,

Tao tersenyum. Ia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. "Ada apa Kris?"

[Uhm… Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa aku tidak boleh menelpon kekasihku sendiri?]

"Jangan bercanda!" Taoberpura-pura marah. Padahal sebenarnya ia senang digoda oleh Kris seperti ini.

["Hahahaha…."]

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

["Suaramu terdengar imut sekali jika kau marah."]

"Ayolah Kris! Mood-ku sedang tidak baik hari ini. Jangan bermain-main lagi."

["Iya… Aku mengerti."]

"Lalu apa tujuanmu menelponku?"

["Aku ingin menjemputmu."]

"Menjemputku? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantormu pak manager?"

["Aku sedang tidak sibuk hari ini. Makanya aku menjemputmu. Sudah ya… Aku sudah ada di depan toko buku."] Kris tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungannya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Tao semakin bingung. Tao memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui Kris yang katanya sudah berada di depan toko.

"Hai, Tao."

Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Ini aku mau pulang. Ohya, laporannya sudah kuselesaikan dan kutaruh di atas mejamu."

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan ya, satu lagi…" Luhan berbalik menatap Tao. "Kris sudah menunggumu di depan." kata Luhan sambil berlalu.

Tao tak lagi menghiraukan Luhan yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat di mana kekasihnya tengah menunggu.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama, Kris?" sapa Tao pada pria tinggi yang kini bersandar di samping mobilnya.

"tidak juga." Kris segera membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Tao masuk. "Mau ke mana kita sekarang? Pulang atau kau masih ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Kris ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Pulang sajalah."

"Eiy… Kenapa dengan baby pandaku ini? Sepertinya sedang berhawa(?) buruk."

Tao diam tak menjawab. Dan lebih memilih memandang jalanan di luar.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak mau cerita?"

"Kau pasti tau penyebabnya Kris." jawab Tao singkat.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Kau kira aku ini peramal yang bisa membaca pikiran orang?"

"Ini tentang sahabatmu. Sehun…"

Kris melirik Tao sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Apa kau tau Sehun akan bertunangan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Apakah dia tidak mencintai Luhan lagi?"

"Dia masih mencintai Luhan."

"Lalu… Kenapa dia… ehm… maksudku.." Lidah Tao benar-benar kelu.

"Kau tau kan sejak awal orangtua Sehun tidak pernah merestui hubungan mereka berdua? Dan kau tau itu karena apa?"

"Uang!" jawab Tao tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Yup! Benar sekali. Karena Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dan kau bisa menebaknya sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya."

Tao mendesah perlahan. "Ya, pasti orangtua Sehun akan mencari segala cara untuk memisahkan mereka."

"Kau jangan menyalahkan Sehun untuk kejadian ini. Bisa jadi Kangin-ahjussi mengacam Sehun jika tidak menyetujui permintaannya. Aku sudah mengenal Sehun bertahun-tahun. Dan aku tau dia tak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya pada Luhan. Dia sangat mencintai Luhan." jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan mengetahui hal ini. Aku sungguh kasihan padanya."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Keputusannya ada di tangan mereka."

Lama mereka terdiam setelahnya. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang terdengar hanya suara mesin mobil yang sedang bekerja dan sesekali suara klakson mobil.

"Kris…" panggil Tao.

"Hmmm…"

"Bagaimana jika kedua orangtuamu juga tak menyetujui hubungan kita?"Sesaat Kris melebarkan matanya. IA terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tao. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini kita tak pernah memberitahukan hubungan kita pada oranngtua kita masing-masing. Aku takut jika…" Tao tak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kris diam.

"Keluargamu dan keluargaku berbeda." lanjut Tao setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Hiks…" Sebutir air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

Kris segera menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menepi di sebuah jalan.

"Kau menangis?"

tao menggeleng dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Maaf. Untuk saat ini aku belum…"

Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?" potong Tao.

"Hah?!"

"Aku ingin kejelasan Kris. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita menjalin hubungan, tetapi kita selalu be gini-begini saja. Aku tidak ingin kita 'jalan di tempat' seperti ini."

"Aku belum siap untuk mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

"Dari dulu kau selalu mengatakan jika kau belum siap. Kapan kau akan siap?" amarah Tao mulai tersulut. "Dulu saat kita masih kuliah, kau bilang ingin berkonsentrasi pada pendidikanmu dulu. Setelah lulus, kau bilang harus mencari kerja. Dan setelah kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu, kau mau beralasan apa lagi?"

"Tao…"

Ohya, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Kau tidak benar-benar mencari kerja. Kau hanya perlu menunggu sambil bermain-main dengan teman-temanmu hingga ayahmu yang seorang direktur itu menyerahkan jabatan general manager kepadamu secara cuma-cuma. Berbeda denganku yang harus ke sana kemari mencari lowongan pekerjaan."

"Appa tidak memberikan jabatan itu secara cuma-cuma." nada bicara Kris mulai meninggi. "Aku harus melalui beberapa tes untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu."

"Setidaknya ayahmu tak akan mempersulit putranya sendiri."

"Dengarkan aku Tao!" Kris mengguncang bahu Tao. "Kau harus mengerti. Tanggungjawabku sebagai GM di perusahaan sangat besar. Apalagi aku belum lama mendapatkan jabatan itu. Pengalamankupun masih kurang. Banyak hal yang harus kupelajari."

Tao menepis tangan Kris yang menggantung di pundaknya. "Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerti keadaanmu. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah menyerah dari dulu. Lalu kapan kau akan mengerti keadaanku?"

Kris tak bergeming.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan masalah ini dulu." Tao segera beranjak dari mobil Kris.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kris menyusul Tao keluar.

"Aku mau pulang."

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah taksi melintas. Tao segera menghentikan taksi itu dan menaikinya.

"Kembalilah jika kau benar-benar sudah siap." Kalimat terakhir Tao benar-benar menjadi pukulan telah bagi Kris.

"Argghhh! Menyebalkan!" teriak Kris frustasi.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang asyik menyantap makan malamnya ketika ia mendegar suara pintu dibuka. "Kau baru pulang? Darimana saja? Jangan bilang kau sibuk berkencan dengan tiang listrik berjalan itu."

Luhan dan Tao memang tinggal di apartement yang sama sejak kuliah. Keluarga mereka yang tinggal di luar kota, mengharuskan mereka untuk hidup mandiri di Beijing. Untuk mengirit biaya sewa, maka mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu apartement.

"Astaga! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau beru saja menangis?" tanya Luhan ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Tao. "Kau habis bertengkar dengan Kris?"

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Sudah! Jangan membahas soal Kris lagi. Aku capek." Tak lama Tao pun sudah berlayar kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Luhan… Ada kiriman untukmu." teriak Tao dari ruang tamu. Keadaan Tao memang sudah jauh lebih baik dari tadi malam. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Kris.

"Kiriman?" Luhan menerima kotak berwarna biru muda itu dari Tao dan segera membukanya.

"Wah! Bagus sekali." komentar Tao saat melihat sebuah gaun cantik yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

Sementara Luhan dari tadi hanya cengo. Gaun perwarna pink ini pastilah sangat mahal, pikirnya.

"Dari siapa?" suara Tao membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin dia salah orang."

"Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas di situ tertulis untuk Luhan. Dan alamatnya pun mengarah ke apartement ini." Tao menunjuk sebuah alamat yang tertulis di kotak tersebut. "Ini pasti untukmu."

Luhan mengambil gaun tersebut dan menempelkan di badannya.

"Gaun ini pasti mahal." gumam Luhan.

"Coba lihat! Ada yang jatuh." Tao memungut sebuah catatan kecil di lantai. Mungkin catatan itu tadinya terselip di lipatan gaun.

"Dari Sehun..." suara Tao lirih.

Mendengar nama Sehun, Luhan langsung menghampiri Tao dan ikut membaca catatan tesebut. "Pakailah gaun ini dan kutunggu kau di Mapple Hotel malam ini. Supirku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

Deg!

Tao menatap Luhan horor. Ia ingat bukankah hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sehun? Untuk apa Sehun mengundangnya? Apa ia ingin menyakiti Luhan?

"Tumben sekali Sehun bisa romatis seperti ini." Luhan tampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau yakin akan datang?" tanya Tao sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa tidak. Jarang-jarang Sehun bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini kesempatan langka. Tak boleh dilewatkan." sahut Luhan enteng.

Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jam enam sore, Luhan sudah terlihat sangat rapi. Ia telah memakai gaun yang diberikan oleh Sehun dan sudah memoleskan make up di wajahnya. Ia nampak tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran sang supir yang akan membawanya menuju Sehun.

"Kau cantik sekali Luhan." puji Tao. "Jika aku seorang laki-laki, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Gombalan macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hubunganku dengan Sehun? Baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Tao menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia jarang menghubungimu."

"Oh! Mungkin dia sangat sibuk. Dia baru saja naik jabatan, pasti dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya." Luhan tersenyum. Meskipun dalam hati ia merasa sangat sedih ketika Sehun telah jarang menemui ataupun menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hmmm... Pacar-pacar kita memang terlalu sibuk bekerja."

Tao jadi teringat tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kris kemarin malam. Dia sedikit menyesal meninggalkan Kris begitu saja. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga sudah tak tahan lagi jika digantung terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Tao, sebenarnya ada apa. Kemarin malam kau pulang dengan kondisi acak-acakan seperti itu?"

"Biasalah."

Luhan memicingkan matanya. "Kau bertengkar dengan Kris?"

Tao mengangguk perlahan. Sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatmu sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Tao ingin sekali bercerita pada Luhan. Tapi tak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia takut akan membebani Luhan. Ditambah lagi Luhan (mungkin) akan mendapat masalah besar sebentar lagi.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Tao yang diam seribu bahasa. "Jika kau tak bersedia menceritakannya padaku, tak apa. Aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Belum saatnya aku bercerita. Mungkin suatu hari nanti."

Tiiing... Toonngg... *suara bel gagal*

"Eh, mungkin itu supir yang akan menjemputmu. Tunggu akan kulihat." Tao berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Maaf, apakah nona Luhan ada?" tanya seorang pria ber-name tag Onew.

"Tunggu sebentar." Tao segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Ehmmm... Supir Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum sumringah. "Baiklah Tao benar-benar merasa bingung. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Luhan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sehun? Tapi ia juga tak mau merusak kebahagiaan Luhan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Mulai kemarin, sikapmu aneh."

"Eh! Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Tao berusaha keras menutupi ketakutannya.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Tao menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak ada."

"Yasudahlah. Aku pergi dulu. Kasihan Onew sudah menungguku dari tadi." Luhan meninggalkan Tao yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin ini gara-gara Kris, Luhan menduga-duga.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di di Mapple Hotel, Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aktivitas di hotel ini tidak seperti biasanya. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Kalau hanya sekedar tamu yang menginap, tak mungkin akan sebanyak itu dan tak mungkin mereka datang di waktu yang sama. Kecuali kalau mereka adalah tamu rombongan. Banyak karangan bunga berjajar di sepanjang halaman hotel. Mungkin saja ada orang yang menggelar pesta ulang tahun atau pernikahan di hotel ini.

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis di salah satu karangan bunga tersebut, Kim Sehun. Apa mungkin Kim Sehun yang tertulis di karangan bunga ini adalah Kim Sehun yang sama dengan orang yang menjadi kekasihnya selama ini? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Bisa jadi hanya orang yang memiliki nama yang sama. Buktinya malam ini dia telah menyiapkan semua ini untuk Luhan. Ya, itu pasti. Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan..."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorag pria jangkung bersuara sedang berada di sana, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria berperawakan lebih pendek juga tak kalah bingung melihat Luhan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Chen?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pria jangkung itu.

"Sehun mengundangku untuk datang kemari."

"Apa?!" pekik pria jangkung itu.

"Kecilkan suaramu Park Chanyeol. Kau ingin gedung ini ambruk hanya gara-gara teriakanmu?"

Pria jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu tak menggubris Chen dan malah heboh mengomel sendiri. "Dasar Sehun bodoh! Kenapa dia malah mengundang Luhan kemari? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Luhan semakin tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat undangan dari Sehun tadi pagi dan sekarang ketika ia akan memenuhi undangan itu kedua sahabat Sehun, Chen dan Chanyeol, malah menginginkan dia enyah dari tempat ini.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol tegas.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak membaca koran atau menonton televisi?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekali lagi Luhan menggeleng. "Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk dan harus kerja lembur. Tak ada waktu untuk menonton TV ataupun membaca koran."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Apa aku salah jika aku tidak menonton TV atau membaca koran?" Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat yang aneh.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah Luhan. Kamilah yang salah." Chen berkata dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Luhan. "Sehun akan bertunangan hari ini."

Bertunangan?

"Kau tau, Kangin-ahjussi menjodohkannya dengan putri pemilik perusahaan pengeboran minyak bernama Kim Xiumin." jelas Chanyeol. "Kau lihat, karangan bunga yang berjajar di depan hotel ini? Bukankah semua itu sudah menjelaskan padamu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Maafkan kami Luhan. Kami tidak memberitahumu soal ini. Kami tidak ingin kau terluka." ujar Chen.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." suara seorang pria menginterupsi.

"Kris... Kemana saja kau tadi? Kenapa ponselmu mati sehingga kami tidak bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baterainya habis. Dan aku lupa men-charge-nya." jawab Kris singkat. Alasan yang sebanrnya bukanlah karena baterainya habis. Ia memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Ia tak ingin diganggu. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Tau kan, ini masalah pertengkarannya dengan Tao kemarin malam.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini Luhan?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan seperti itu menghampiri Luhan. kali ini berasal dari Kris.

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya sejak tadi." gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kemarin aku mendapatkan kiriman paket yang mengatasnamakan Sehun. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus memakai gaun ini dan datang ke tempat ini pukul tujuh malam." Jelas Luhan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Jangan-jangan ini rencana Kangin-ahjussi untuk memisahkan mereka." tebak Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja." Chen mengamini(?). "Kita semua tau Kangin-ahjussi selalu punya cara untuk mengusik hubungan kalian berdua."

"Apakah pertunangan ini juga rencana ayah Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Bisa jadi." jawab Kris. "Sehun tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada kami. Bahkan dia hanya menyampaikan undangannya melalui SMS."

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau tenang saja Luhan. Aku yakin Sehun masih mencintaimu. Dan sekarang ia sedang berusaha kabur dari cengkraman rakun buas yang memerangkapnya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar mencintai wanita itu dan bersedia menikahinya?" Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kami tahu betul Sehun sangat mencintaimu." Chen berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. Namun usahanya sepertinya sia-sia. Luhan malah menangis lebih keras.

"Tak kusangka kau datang juga."

Chen, Chanyeol, Kris dan Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kangin-shushu (paman)?" ucap Kris gugup.

"Ternyata memang mudah menjebak gadis murahan seperti dia."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. ingin sekali rasanya mendamprat muka om-om tua ini. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk menahannya. Bagaimanapun hotel ini adalah miliknya. Luhan tak ingin membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau sudah datang, kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk dan berpesta bersama kami. Apa kau tidak merasa senang jika melihat pria idamanmu berbahagia dengan wanita pilihannya?" Kangin memberikan tekanan pada kata 'wanita pilihan' dan segera berlalu.

"Sudah jangan didengarkan. Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini." Kris menarik lengan Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini. Jika memang ini semua kehendak Sehun sendiri, aku akan baik-baik saja." Luhan meninggalkan ChanChenKris.

.

.

.

"Maaf xiaojie (nona) ada tidak boleh masuk."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun." Luhan ngotot ingin masuk ke dalam hall yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat pesta itu meski suda ditahan oleh petugas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengizinkan orang masuk tanpa ada undangan."

Luhan tak menggubris perkataa penjaga dan terus berusaha menerobos barisan pengamanan.

"Sehun...!" teriak Luhan. Ia tak peduli jika orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangya aneh. "Sehun, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Luhan?"

"Kyungsoo-jiejie..." Luhan segera menghampiri wanita bermata bulat yang tidak lain adalah kakak ipar Sehun.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan datang kemari." Kyungsoo segera memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

"Kau harus segera membantuku."

"Membantu apa?"

"Menyelamatkan Sehun."

Luhan semakin bingung dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia harus menyelamatkan Sehun? "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Lebih baik kau segera ikut aku."

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan langsung menariknya ke sisi ruangan yang lain.

"Kita mau ke mana Jie?"

"Kau datang kemari bersama siapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Sendiri."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Dari mana kau tau Sehun akan bertunangan? Dari berita di TV atau koran?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak tau jika Sehun akan bertunangan."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Kemarin aku mendapatkan kiriman sebuah gaun yang mengatasnamakan Sehun. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang kemari pukul tujuh."

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya perlahan. "Astaga! Kenapa kau bisa mempercayainya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau, Jie. Kukira kiriman itu memang dari Sehun." Luhan diam beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku juga bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menonton TV akhir-akhir ini. Keluarga kalian kan keluarga terpandang di Beijing, bahkan di seluruh daratan Cina. Pasti banyak media yang menyoroti hal ini."

"Kau ini bicara apa Luhan?" Kyungsoo memang paling benci jika Luhan sudah mulai mengungkit-ungkit masalah status keluarga. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dan berkuasa di bidang perekonomian. Lebih baik ia menyembunyikan statusnya dan membaur dengan masyarakat kecil lainnya.

"Jie, kenapa Sehun melakukan hal ini?" sebutir air mata menetes di pipinya.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk Luhan. "Kau ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Pertunangan ini bukan kehendak Sehun. Dia terpaksa."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Dia ingin sekali memberitahumu. Tapi dia tidak untuk melukaimu. Dengarkan aku Luhan.." Kyungsoo membelai rambut Luhan. "Xiumin adalah putri pengusaha pengeboran minyak. Dia sudah mengenal Sehun sejak kecil, ketika keluarga kami sama-sama tinggal di Spanyol. Dan aku tak pernah tau jika Xiumin ternyata memendam perasaan pada Sehun. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Luhan terus terisak.

"Dengan memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai seorang putri pengusaha, dia berhasil mempengaruhi ayah untuk mengatur pertunangan ini. Tentu saja, ayah langsung menyetujuinya. Dengan menikahkan Sehun dan Xiumin, ayah mendapat keuntungan sangat besar." Sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

Luhan diam menunggu di tempat seperti yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang sangat baik dia berhati lembut. Dia bahkan sudah seperti kakak kandung Luhan. Kyungsoo pulalah yang selama ini selalu berusaha membujuk orangtua Sehun agar menyutujui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-jie..."

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika terdengar suara seseorang tengah memanggil Kyungsoo. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-jie... Kau di mana?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar semakin dekat.

"Kyung... Luhan?!"

Luhan segera membuka matanya dan berbalik.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Luhan di tempat ini. "Kenapa kau datang?"

"Aku..." Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh kecil ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf..."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku terpaksa."

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tau, mereka mengancamku. Jika aku tak menerima perjodohan ini, mereka akan..."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun penasaran. "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu Sehun?"

"Mereka akan..." Sehun menghela nafas untuk meredakan gugupnya.

"Akan apa? Katakan yang jelas!"

"Mereka mengancam akan membunuhmu."

"Apa?!"

"Mereka akan membunuhmu Luhan. Dan aku tidak mau jika hal itu sampai terjadi."

Luhan kembali membenamkan diri di dada Sehun.

"Daripada aku harus melhatmu mati di tangan mereka lebih baik aku yang..."

"Jangan..."

"Jangan?!" Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kumohon jangan siksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyiksa diriku, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Apa kau ingat kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuamu dua tahun yang lalu?"

Tentu saja Luhan masih mengingatnya. Kedua orangtuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Namun kejadian tersebut terasa sangat janggal. Polisi yang menangani kasus kecelakaan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan penyelidikan denga alasan yang tidak jelas. Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, Kris dan Chen kecelakaan tersebut sudah direncanakan oleh Kangin, ayah Sehun. Kangin akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Luhan menyerah dan berhenti mencintai Sehun.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian itu?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Kedua orangtuaku, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, akhirnya tewas dalam pembunuhan." Tidak salahkan jika Luhan menyebutnya pembunuhan?

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Aku tak kan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sampai menjadi korban seperti mereka."

"Aku tau kau sangat ingin melindungiku. Tapi kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu seperti ini."

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Kumohon Sehun... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Biarlah kali ini Luhan bersikap egois.

"Maaf..." Hanya itu yang sanggup dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa Xiumin?"

Sehun dan Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika mendengar suara berat seorang pria. Dan apa itu tadi? Pria itu menyebut nama Xiumin?

"Aku..." wanita berpipi chubby terlihat sangat gugup ketika seorang pria berkulit gelap, Kai, suami Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di samping istrinya menanyainya.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa cengo menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari dalam ruangan. Sejak kapan Xiumin berada di situ? Dan sedang apa? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di pesta bersama-sama orangtuanya dan para undangan yang telah hadir. Apakah dia menyaksikan semua hal yang telah Luhan dan Sehun lakukan?

Pria berkulit gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyadari Sehun ada di tempat tak jauh dari situ. "Kau juga." Pria itu menunjuk Sehun. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan menghampiri pria itu. "Tadi aku mencari Kyungsoo-jie. Tapi malah menemukan Luhan di sini." Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan. "Kemarilah Luhan."

Ragu-ragu Luhan mendekati Sehun.

"Xiumin, aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku menerima pertunangan ini hanya karena kedua orangtuaku memaksa dan mereka mengancam akan menlenyapkan Luhan. Bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai..."

"Hentikan Sehun!" tukas Xiumin. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya."

Semua yang ada di situ menatap Xiumin heran.

"Ketika kau meninggalkan pesta tadi, diam-diam aku mengikutimu. Dan ternyata aku menemukanmu di sini bersama wanita itu." Xiumin menunjuk Luhan tepat di wajahnya.

Luhan menciut. Ia sadar dibandingkan dengan Xiumin dia bukanlah apa-apa. Xiumin gadis cantik dan pasti berpendidikan. Bukan seperti Luhan yang hanya berijazah SMA. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Xiumin jauh lebih pantas bersanding dengan Sehun.

"Pergilah Sehun..." ujar Xiumin di tengah isakannya. "Pergilah... Aku tak mungkin bertunangan dengan pria yang tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Xiumin... apa maksudmu?" Jongin tak mengerti.

Xiumin tak mempedulikan Jongin. Ia malah menghampiri Sehun. "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa?"

Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika kau punya kekasih?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena ayah mengancamku." Sehun mencoba mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Kau tau Sehun, aku suka padamu sejak dulu..."

"Maafkan aku Xiumin. Aku tau kau menyukaiku. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Pergilah..." Xiumin menghampiri Luhan. "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar tentangku dari Sehun atau mungkin Kyungsoo-jie sudah menceritakan tentang diriku. Meskipun mereka tak pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu kepadaku, aku yakin kau seorang wanita yang baik. Buktinya Sehun benar-benar mencintaimu."

Luhan membuka mulutnya sejenak ingin menyela. Darimana ia tau kalau Sehun benar-benar mencintainya? namun Xiumin buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya dari mana aku mengetahuinya, akan kujawab." Xiumin benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran Luhan. "Aku, Sehun, Kris, Chen dan juga Chanyeol sudah lama saling mengenal. Dan aku tau betul bagaimana mereka. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan mata Sehun untukmu. Baru kali ini aku melihat sorot matanya yang seperti itu ketika menatap seorang wanita."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau jauh lebih pantas jika bersanding dengan Sehun dibandingkan aku."

"Tidak, Luhan. Bukan aku yang dipilih Sehun, melainkan dirimu." Xiumin tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak rela melepaskan Sehun yang sudah berada di genggaman tangannya. Namun apa daya, ternyata Sehun menerima pertunangan ini hanya karena paksaan. Dan Xiumin yakin kehidupannya bersama Sehun tak akan pernah bahagia seperti apa yang ia harapkan selama ini. Lebih baik ia terluka sekarang daripada ia harus menanggung luka yang lebih berat nantinya. Lagipula ia tak kan pernah melukai perasaan seseorang. Ia tak kan pernah bisa hidup di atas penderitaan seseorang. Bukankah cinta tidak harus saling memiliki?

"Pergilah..." ucap Xiumin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Xiumin..." panggil Sehun. "Maafkan aku..."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Ini semua salahku. Jika aku tak memaksakan pertunangan ini pada orangtuaku, mungkin kalian tak harus mengalami hal seperti ini."

Sehun memeluk Xiumin, pelukan persahabatan. "Terimakasih banyak atas pengertianmu. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku."

"Luhan..."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memanggilnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu! Kalian mau ke mana?" Jongin mencegah langkah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tentu saja pergi dari tempat ini."

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun dan menjitaknya perlahan. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Jika kau melakukannya, posisi Luhan akan semakin berbahaya."

Diam-diam Sehun merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hal seperti itu tidak terpikir olehnya.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Kyungsoo-jie benar. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan orangtuamu dulu." Luhan membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang."

Semua saling berpandangan. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Begini saja." Xiumin memecah keheningan. "Kita, ehm... maksudku aku, Sehun, Jongin-ge dan Kyungsoo-jie, akan kembali ke pesta seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah di sana, aku akan berpura-pura sakit sehingga mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit dan membatalkan acara pertunangan ini untuk sementara waktu. Pada saat itu, aku akan beralasan pada orangtuaku bahwa aku tak kan bisa menjadi pendamping Sehun jika kondisiku sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untuk Sehun."

"Tapi, apakah kedua orangtuamu akan percaya begitu saja? Hanya karena sakit sebentar saja, mereka bisa menunda pertunangan ini untuk beberapa hari sampai kau dinyatakan sembuh." tukas Sehun. "Ayolah, Xiumin. Sakit itu hal yang wajar. Kecuali kau memang punya penyakit serius."

"Orangtuaku pasti tak kan pernah mengabaikan kesehatanku. Karena..."

"Tentu saja!"

"Sehun diamlah!" perintah Kyungsoo muntlak.

"Sebenarnya beberapa tahun ini aku mengalami kelainan di tulang punggungku. Membuatku sering keluar masuk rumah sakit." Sebenarnya Xiumin tak ingin menceritakan hal ini. Tapi ia terpaksa.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah tau hal itu?" terlihat kecemasan di wajah Kyungsoo.

Xiumin tersenyum samar. "Sudahlah jie, aku tak ingin membahasnya. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Yang kutau, aku hanya harus keluar masuk rumah sakit dan minum obat secara teratur."

Kyungsoo masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang penyakit Xiumin, namun Jongin mencegahnya. Sekarang bukan waktunya membahas hal itu. Yang terpenting bagaimana caranya agar pertunangan ini gagal.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter yang biasa menanganiku untuk berpura-pura bahwa kondisiku sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan pesta ini. Kebetulan beliau juga hadir."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kita sudah menghilang dari pesta cukup lama. Mereka pasti curiga. Apalagi ada Luhan di sini. Ayah pasti akan mengira semua ini ulah Luhan. Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan ayah terhadap Luhan?"

"Kita sembunyikan Luhan untuk sementara waktu." celetuk Jongin.

Semua mata kini menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kita ungsikan(?) Luhan ke tempat yang aman untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi ke mana Ge? Kau tau kan mata-mata ayah tersebar di mana-mana?" protes Sehun.

"Kita buat seolah-olah Luhan bekerja sebagai pemandu wisata dan sedang bertugas di Jepang."

"Apa kita benar-benar akan melempar Luhan ke Jepang? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaganya ketika ia berada di sana?"

Jongin menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Untuk masalah itu, kita butuh bantuan seseorang." Ia lantas menelpon seseorang.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama seseorang yang tadi ditelpom Jongin segera datang.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Eh, ternyata kalian semua berada di sini?"

"Kemarilah Chen. Kita butuh bantuanmu..." Jongin merangkul bahu Chen untuk segera bergabung pada rapat darurat ini. Jongin pun segera menceritakan rencana mereka pada Chen.

"Maka dari itu kita butuh bantuanmu. Aku tau kau mendapat tugas dari ayahmu untuk mengurus perusahaan yang berada di Jepang. Kurasa kami bisa menitipkan Luhan padamu." Jongin mengakhiri ceramahnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Kris atau Chanyeol?"

"Karena dari kalian berempat hanya kau yang akan berada di luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama."

Chen mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Xiumin kembali ke pesta dan mulai menjalankan rencana mereka. Sementara Luhan sudah dievakuasi oleh Chen.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Leeteuk, ibu Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kami sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana kenapa tidak ada?"

"Kami hanya menghirup udara segar di luar." jawab Jongin cepat. Untung saja ruangan di mana mereka bersembunyi tadi sedang direnovasi jadi tidak ada kamera CCTV yang terpasang.

"Xiumin, kau kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Sehun, antarkan calon istrimu beristirahat. Biar aku dan ayahmu yang menangani pesta ini."

Jujur, Sehun sangat risih mendengar ibunya memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan calon istri. Seharusnya Luhan lah yang pantas mendapatkan julukan itu.

Xiumin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Sudah saatnya untuk beraksi, pikirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Xiumin menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Sehun dan Jongin agar kedua pria tersebut bisa dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Xiumin! Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo terlihat panik.

Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan dan mengerumuni mereka. "Xiumin..." panggil Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Xiumin agar terbangun.

Leeteuk dan suaminya Kangin terlihat panik. Bahkan kedua orang tua Xiumin yakni Siwon dan Tiffany pun tak kalah panik.

"Cepat panggilkan ambulan!" teriak Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang terbaring di lantai.

Dengan cekatan, Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan berlari ke luar. Tanpa sengaja Luhan yang masih ada di halaman parkir hendak meninggalkan hotel tersebut dengan Chen, melihat Sehun yang tengah menggendong Xiumin menuju ambulance yang sudah stand by di sana. Meski Luhan tau bahwa itu hanya akting tetap saja ada rasa cemburu di hati Luhan.

"Pulang sekarang?" suara Chen membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah Xiumin terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan ia benar-benar mati kebosanan. Banyangkan saja ia terus saja duduk di atas ranjang tak diizinkan turun walaupun hanya satu kali. Tapi ini semua harus dilakukan. Demi Sehun. Demi kebahagiaan Sehun dengan Luhan nantinya.

"Hai, Xiumin apa kabar?"

Xiumin menoleh ke arah pintu. Nampaklah Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Baekhyun yang datang menjenguk.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha!" Xiumin tertawa. "Aku memang tidak pernah sakit."

"Aku hampir tidak percaya kau melakukannya. Setahuku, Xiumin yang kukenal tak pernah suka dengan rumah sakit."

"Ini semua demi Sehun." Xiumin tersenyum meski terpaksa. "Eh, Baekhyun ke mana saja kau akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu?" Xiumin berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku tidak kemana-mana. Masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai model. Kau saja mungkin yang terlalu sibuk hingga kau tak pernah tau bahwa wajahku semakin banyak bermunculan di majalah."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menangapi pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Ehm, lalu ke mana Kris? Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Kami sendiri juga tidak tau. Dia memang sudah punya kekasih. Tapi sudah satu minggu ini kami tak pernah melihat mereka bersama."

"Apa mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah?" penyakit kepo(?) Xiumin mulai kambuh.

"Mungkin saja mereka sedang sibuk."

"Xiumin..." Chanyeol menyela pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mendengarkan gadis-gadis ini bergosip. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hasil?" Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya 'hasilnya'. Rencanamu itu..." Chanyeol mengecilkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar. Dokter berhasil meyakinkan kedua orangtuaku bahwa peyakitku semakin parah. Dan mereka bersedia untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu."

"Lalu orangtua Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya mereka juga tak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Pandangan Xiumin menerawang ke langit-langit di kamar itu. "Tapi ada hal yang kutakutkan."

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

"Kau pasti tau, bahwa Kangin-shushu tidak mudah percaya dengan orang. Aku takut jika dia mencari informasi tentang semua ini dan sandiwara kita akhirnya terbongkar. Bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan nantinya?"

.

.

.

**~~~ Bersambung ~~~**

**Fuih! Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ulang cerita ini. Kenapa harus diketik ulang? Kenapa tidak mengedit file yang sudah ada? Itu dia masalahnya pemirsa! File cerita ini hilang entah kemana T_T Sudah kucari di setiap penjuru harddisk tapi tidak ketemu. Bahkan document recovery pun tak banyak membantu. Mungkin saja file cerita ini hilang ketika komputerku masuk ke rumah sakit(?) beberapa waktu yang lalu. **

**Btw saya mau nanya nich. Cerita ini kan latarnya di ambil di Beijing yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ibukota negeri tirai bambu. Lalu haruskah saya men-Cina-kan nama setiap karakternya? (Misalnya Kyungsoo jadi Qingzhu.) Mohon sarannya dari reader semuanya :) Xiexie ni… Zaijian…!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kangin mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja kerjanya. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu semenjak kedua orangtua Xiumin datang kepadanya guna membatalkan pertunangan putri tunggalnya itu dengan Sehun. Namun ada sesuatu yang ia rasa janggal. Ia tau Xiumin sangat menyukai Sehun, tapi kenapa hanya karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, Xiumin rela melepaskan Sehun? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Tapi apa? Ia sudah berusaha mencari informasi, tetap tak ada hasilnya.

Kangin mengangkat gagang telepon di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian menekan beberapa angka. "Cepat panggil Sehun kemari." perintahnya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun datang ke ruang kerja Kangin dengan malas. Ia terlalu capek untuk mendengarkan ocehan Kangin hari ini. Sudah cukup banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di mejanya, ia tak ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi.

"Ada apa baba memanggilku?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Kangin menyodorkan setumpuk map berwarna biru pada Sehun.

Sehun menerima berkas-berkas itu dengan malas. Membacanya sekilas, kemudian menutup lagi map tersebut.

"Kau harus memeriksa ulang laporan itu. Dan serahkan hasilnya tiga hari lagi." perintah Kangin.

"Aku lelah, Ba." Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku butuh istirahat."

Kangin sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Ia malah sibuk memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang tercecer di mejanya.

"Ba, kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

"Iya. Aku mendengarnya."

"Aku ingin berlibur." tukas Sehun.

Kali ini Kangin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Berlibur?"

"Bukankah kau baru kembali dari Belanda beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Sehun berdecak sebal. "Aku pergi ke Belanda untuk menemui klien baba. Bukan untuk berlibur."

"Memangnya kau mau berlibur ke mana?"

"Yunani?"

"Yunani?" tanya Kangin memastikan. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah ke sana?"

"Memang. Tapi itu kan ketika aku masih kecil. Dan hanya sekali." Sehun memilih Yunani sebagai tempat liburannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia merasa bahwa Yunani adalah tempat paling aman dari jangkauan Kangin. Kangin sama sekali tidak memiliki lahan bisnis di negara tersebut. Selain itu, Cina dan Yunani tidak memiliki hubungan diplomatik di bidang pertahanan dan keamanan. Jadi Kangin tidak bisa seenaknya menangkap Sehun di Yunani seandainya nanti ia berencana melarikan diri dari Kangin. *sumpah ini ngarang doank*

"Kau mau berlibur berapa hari?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu."

"Kapan kau mau berangkat?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Besok?"

Kangin melirik sebentar kalender di atas mejanya. Sekedar memastikan tidak ada rapat perusahaan yang harus ia atau Sehun hadiri.

"Ayolah Baba. Sudah lama aku tidak berlibur. Jika ada keperluan perusahaan, Baba kan bisa meminta Jongin-gege untuk menggantikan aku. Atau bahkan Kyungsoo-jiejie juga bisa kan?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Zhoumi untuk memesankan tiketnya untukmu dan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu di sana."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyiapkan kemarin lusa." kata Sehun sembari mengacungkan sebuah tiket yang sedari tadi di simpan di dalam saku jasnya.

"Kau ini..."

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam, Sehun sudah berada di rumah. Dari tadi ia sibuk menggonta-ganti channel televisi. Tak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir tentang Luhan. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu di Jepang sana. Menurut informasi yang dia dengar Luhan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan sekarang tengah bekerja di salah satu biro perjalanan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Chen.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menelpon Luhan untuk meredakan perasaan rindunya. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia takut akan ada mata-mata Kangin yang menyadap teleponnya dan mengetahui kalau Sehun masih berhubungan dengan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa mengetahui kondisi Luhan dari Chen. Itupun dengan kode-kode tertentu agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

Sehun terhenyak ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat caller ID, Sehun langsung mengangkat telepon itu. "Shi shei (siapa)?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"]

"Chen?" tanya Sehun ragu.

["Iya. Aku Chen. Kau..."]

"Chen, bagaimana 'bunga' yang kau tanam itu?" Sehun menyela.

["Baik-baik saja."]

Mereka sebenarnya sedang membicarakan Luhan. Namun menggantinya dengan kata bunga. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang menyadap telepon mereka.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya." ucap Sehun tulus dari dalam hati.

["Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, maka kemarilah. Beres kan?"]

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu di sana. Tapi kau tau sendirilah bagaimana kehidupanku." Sehun tertawa hambar. "Ngomong-ngomong, besok aku akan berlibur ke Yunani."

["Yunani?"]

"Ehm..." Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di sana?"

["Tunggu sebentar!"]

Sehun yakin sekali jika saat ini Chen sedang berlari kecil menuju meja kerjanya. Memeriksa jadwal-jadwalnya.

["Baiklah. Kita akan bertemu di Yunani. Tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat. Karena ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan pagi hari."]

"Jangan lupa kau bawakan aku 'kimono' yang paling cantik. Aku ingin sekali memilikinya." kata Sehun memberi tekanan khusus pada kata 'kimono'.

Chen langsung tau apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Kimono yang paling cantik yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Luhan. "Tentu saja."

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Sehun. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Chen hingga nyaris larut malam.

.

.

.

Yunani beberapa tahun yang lalu dan yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda menurut Sehun. Ia masih menjumpai banyak bangunan berarsitektur khas Eropa di setiap sudut kota Athena. Tata kotanya sangat apik. Meskipun di tengah perkotaan yang cukup padat, udaranya tetap bersih. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk Sehun menikmati semua itu.

Perjalanan Beijing-Athena yang memakan waktu cukup lama, membuat Sehun sedikit jetlag. Ia ingin segera tiba di hotel dan beristirahat. Ada sesuatu yang akan dijumpai Sehun setelah ini. Maka dari itu dia harus beristirahat agar staminanya benar-benar pulih.

Ketika Sehun membuka matanya untuk pertama kali setelah tertidur beberapa jam di kamar hotel yang ia sewa, suasananya sangat gelap. Ia sadar sekarang sudah malam hari dan Sehun belum menyalakan lampu. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meraih saklar lampu yang tertempel di dinding. Ketika lampu sudah menyala ia dikejutkan dengan penampakan sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di pojokan. Beberapa kali Sehun mengerjabkan matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tak salah mengenali wanita itu.

"Sehun..." panggil wanita itu lirih.

Setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia yakin betul bahwa ia tidak salah. Itu suara Luhan. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat seolah-olah dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Hanya airmata yang perlahan meleleh dari sudut mata.

"Luhan, jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon..." pinta Sehun.

"Seandainya aku bisa..."

"Bisa!" Sehun mencengkeram bahu Luhan kuat. "Pasti bisa. Menikahlah denganku Luhan?"

"Apa?" Luhan benar-benar terkejut dengan permintaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Menikahlah denganku. Jadiliah istriku." Sungguh, Sehun juga terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini "Anggaplah Sehun ceroboh. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak main-main saat mengajak Luhan menikah.

"Tapi..." Luhan terlihat ragu.

"Apalagi? Apa kau meragukan aku?"

"Bukan begitu. Selama ini orangtuamu..."

"Persetan dengan mereka semua. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Lagipula aku sudhah lelah dengan hidupku yang terus menerus dikekang dan diatur oleh mereka. Aku ingin menjalai hidupku dengan caraku sendiri."

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu tapi..."

"Hao le (baiklah). Kalau begitu kita menikah besok lusa." potong Sehun.

"Besok lusa?! Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Aku tidak gila Luhan. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebelum baba menjodohkanku dengan wanita-wanita lain pilihannya."

"Tidak secepat itu Sehun." sergah Luhan.

"Sekarang atau tidak selamanya?"

Sejenak Luhan berfikir. Hingga akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang mana Chen? Aku tau kau bisa masuk ke kamarku pasti karena dia bukan?"

"Di pintu seberang." jawab Luhan singkat.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan dan keluar kamar. Luhan mengikutinya perlahan.

"Chen! Buka pintunya! Cepat!" Sehun mengetuk, atau lebih tepatnya menggedor, pintu kamar Chen. "Aku ingin bicara sekarang!"

"Sudahlah Sehun, mungkin dia terlalu lelah."

"Aku tidak percaya. Dia itu memang tukang tidur. Luhan, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan meminjam kunci cadangan dari front office."

"Hey! Tunggu dulu..." Luhan berusaha mencegah langkah Sehun, namun terlambat. Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Luhan menanti Sehun di koridor yang sepi itu. Beberapa orang yang sedang melintas sempat menoleh padanya. Tak jarang beberapa housekeeper yang melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Luhan aku kembali." seru Sehun.

Luhan tak bergeming. Ia sudah tidak punya daya untuk mencegah tindakan Sehun.

Sehun segera memasukkan sebuah kunci yang berbentuk kartu it ke tempatnya. Pip! Pintu kamar Chen terbuka.

"Chen!" Sehun menaiki ranjang Chen dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Bangunlah! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

"Aku masih ngantuk. Nanti saja..." ujar Chen sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku berencana menikahi Luhan besok lusa. Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

Chen mengucek matanya dan mencoba bangun. "Kau mau menikah besok?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Selamat ya. Aku mau tidur lagi." Chen membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

Kesabaran Sehun sudah melampaui batasnya. Akhirnya ia meneguk air putih yang ada di nakas dan menyemburkannya di wajah Chen.

"Arrgghh! Sialan! Bisa tidak kau tidak menganggu tidurku yang damai sekali saja." umpat Chen.

Sehun hanya memamerkan cengirannya.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kubantu untuk pernikahanmu besok lusa dengan Luhan?"

"Tolong beritahu teman-teman terdekat kita di Beijing untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami."

"Itu saja?"

"Ehm, bisakah kau mencarikan gereja untuk melakukan pemberkatan nikah?"

Chen mengangguk. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Apa saja."

Chen menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudku segala kebutuhan kami yang kami perlukan untuk pernikahan kami."

"Astaga Sehun!" Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun Kau itu keterlaluan sekali."

"Kami semua sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti itu." Chen terkesan membela Sehun.

"Iya. Aku juga tau jika Sehun memang suka seenaknya sendiri. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia bisa merubah sedikit sikap seenaknya itu."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini! Belum jadi istriku sudah cerewet begitu. Bagaimana nanti kalau sudah sah?"

"Jadi kau tidak terima dengan sikapku yang seperti ini. Itu artinya kau tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya."

"Kalian bisa tidak kalau tidak bertengkar di sini. Aku malas mendengar permasalahan rumah tangga orang." Chen kembali membenamkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Kau jangan tidur lagi. Bagaimana dengan pernikahanku?" Sehun kembali mengganggu Chen yang akan berlayar ke alam mimpi.

"Terserah."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membantu." teriak Sehun tidak terima.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kapan aku akan membantumu bukan? Jadi sekarang biarkan aku tidur dulu Sehun-shaoye (tuan muda)." Chen tidak mau kalah.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok. Terdengar suara pintu kamar di ketuk. Luhan segera membuka matanya. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, ia mencoba melihat jam di ponselnya. Jam sepuluh pagi. Mata Luhan langsung terbuka lebar. Ia bangun terlambat.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke sofa di mana Sehun sedang tertidur pulas. Dan membangunkannya. "Sehun, cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang."

"Aku masih ngantuk. Nanti saja."

Tok tok tok. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Luhan mengabaikan Sehun yang masih tertidur dan segera membuka pintu.

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Chanyeol?"

"Ni hao." Chanyeol memeluk Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang secepat ini?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kami memakai jet pribadi ayahku dari Beijing."

Luhan melongokkan kepalanya ke luar mencari teman-temannya yang lain. "Mana yang lainnya?" Dan saat itulah dia melihat seorang perempuan cantik yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. "Ni shishei (kamu siapa)?"

Seketika Chenyeol merangkul bahu gadis itu. "Wo nu pengyou (teman wanitaku/pacarku), Baekhyun."

Wanita itu sedikit membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. "Wo hen gaoxing renshi ni (senang bertemu denganmu)."

Luhan menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Wo ye shi (aku juga), Baekhyun-xiaojie."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup dengan Baekhyun saja. Chanyeol sudah sering bercerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku senang ketika mendengarmu akan segera menikah dengan Sehun."

Luhan menunduk malu.

"Luhan, kenapa ribut sekali. Kau menganggu tidurku." gerutu Sehun yang entah sejak akapan sudah berada di belakang Sehun

Luhan mnoleh sebentar. Namun segera berbalik mencari teman-temannya yang lain. "Kenapa yang lain belum kelihatan?"

"Mungkin sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka di kamar masing-masing." jawab BAekhyun.

"Kalian tinggal di mana?"

"Do hotel ini juga. Tepat disebelah kamar ini." jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Jadi kami pasti bisa mendengar apa yang kalian lakukan besok malam."

Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Luhan!"

Luhan berjengit kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat serombongan orang berdiri di sana. Tao, Kris, dan Xiumin ada di sana. "Kalian… Kalian benar-benar datang?"

"Tentu saja." Tao segera memeluk erat Luhan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang ke pernikahan sahabatku sendiri?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Xiumin ragu. "Xiumin…"

Xiumin tersenyum dan mmeluk Luhan. "Aku turut bahagia untukmu. Kau mungkin bingung kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Chen yang memberitahuku. Setelah apa yang terjadi dulu, dan apa yang telah kita lakukan untuk menggagalkan pertunangan bodoh itu, kupikir aku harus menyaksikan kalian berdua menikah."

Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak. Jika bukan karena dirimu…"

Xiumin menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Luhan. "Sudah. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat calon pengantin wanita yang matanya bengkak saat upacara pernikahan."

"Di mana Chen?" tanya Kris yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Entahlah." jawab Luhan.

"Kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kompak semuanya menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dan memesan sarapan dulu, kemudian membahas rencana berikutnya."

.

.

.

"Kalian ternyata sudah datang?" Chen tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan ketika mereka semua sedang menikmati sarapan.

Chanyeol menghampiri Chen dan ber-hi-five denganya. "Kenama saja kau ini?"

"Aku sedang sibuk mengurus tempat pernikahan mereka berdua."

"Lalu apa kau sudah mendapat tempat yang cocok."

Chen mengangguk. "Tak jauh dari sini, ada kuil yang bisa digunakan untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Yah, walaupun kuilnya sangat sederhana. Tapi itulah satu-satunya kuil yang bisa kita jangkau." Chen mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. "Bagaimana tugas yang sudah yang sudah kuberikan pada kalian?"

"Tentu saja sudah kami persiapkan." jawab Kris cepat.

Chanyeol dan Chen bergabung di meja bersama yang lain. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga tidak ada kendala yang berarti."

Luhan dan Sehun bertukar pandang tak mengerti. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang ketinggalan informasi.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian mau apa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Tentu mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian." Tao menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu." Xiumin menyela. "Sejauh ini bagaimana persiapan kalian?"

"Uhmm..." Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan apapun padahal mereka akan menikah besok. Tapi kan dia sudah meminta Chen untuk menyiapkannya, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Aku sudah membagi tugas untuk mereka untuk menyiapkan keperluan yang akan digunakan dalam upacara pernikahan kalian." Chen menjelaskan. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa menanganinya sendiri dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini."

"Aku dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan gaun yang akan kau pakai untuk upacara besok." sahut Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kalian belum menyiapkannya."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun memang belum memikirkan apa yang akan mereka pakai besok.

"Dan kami menyiapkan dekorasinya." sambung Kris.

"Dan malam ini kami akan memulai untuk mendekorasi kamar ini." jelas Xiumin. "Jadi untuk sementara kalian tidak bisa menempati kamar ini."

"Lalu kami tidur di mana? Parkiran?" Sehun sedikit kesal karena merasa terusir dari kamar yang sudah ia sewa.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Chanyeol atau Chen. Sedangkan Luhan bisa tidur di kamar Baekhyun atau Tao."

"Semoga saja." Selama tujuh tahun pernikahan, mereka belum juga dikarunai seorang anak pun.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau kemari? Ini kan kamar perempuan?" Baekhyun memandang Jongin curiga.

Jongin tersenyum salah tingkah. "Uhm... Aku hanya ingin melihat calon adik iparku." Kemudian berlalu dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sejak pagi hari Baekhyun, Tao dan Xiumin sibuk mendandani Luhan di kamar Tao. Hari ini hari yang sangat spesial bagi Luhan.

"Luhan..." seorang pria berkulit gelap tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin.

"Jongin-ge? Kau benar-benar datang? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Luhan menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Masa pernikahan adikku sendiri aku tidak menghadirinya?"

"Mana Kyungsoo-jie?"

Jongin memasang tampang sedih. "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa hadir. Dari kemarin dia merasa tidak enak badan."

"Apa mungkin dia hamil?" tebak Xiumin.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Lima tahun pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo memang belum dikarunia seorang anak. Berbagai cara sudah dicoba, namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin belum saatnya Tuhan menitipkannya pada mereka.

.

.

.

Berkat kerja keras Chen, kuil kecil yang menjadi tempat dilangsungkannya upacara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah dihiasi berbagai ornament khas yang didominasi warna merah terang. Huruf "xuangxi" yang berarti kebahagiaan ganda, bertebaran di mana-mana. Sehun dan Luhan mengenakan pakaian khas kebesaran Cina dan sudah bersiap di depan altar untuk memulai upacara pernikahannya.

"Dengan satu potongkayu cendana. Mengukir pelana kuda. Sepasang mempelai naik ke pelana. Tiap keluarga aman. Pertama beri hormat pada langit dan bumi."

Sehun dan Luhan membungkuk ke arah para tamu yang hadir.

"Kedua beri hormat pada orangtua."

Karena kedua orangtua mempelai tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut, maka mereka berbalik mengahadap lukisan Dewi Guanyin dia altar dan membungkuk padanya.

"Suami istri saling memberi hormat."

Sehun dan Luhan saling menghadap satu sama lain dan memberi hormat.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap wajah tampan Sehun lekat-lekat. Ia benar-benar tidak tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang kini sedang terlelap di hadapannya kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Namun sayang kedua orangtuanya tak bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kini.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Aku tau aku sangat tampan." ujar Sehun dengan mata tertutup.

Buk! Luhan menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan bantal. "Memangnya hanya kau pria tampan yang ada di dunia ini?"

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan. "Kalau memang ada banyak pria tampan di dunia ini, kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Pipi Luhan memerah. "Sudahlah ini sudah siang. Kita harus sarapan. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku memang lapar. Tapi buat apa makan di luar jika makanan lezat sudah tersaji di hadapanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Makanan lezatku itu kamu…" Sehun mencodongkan wajahnya berniat mencium Luhan. Namun dengan sigap Luhan menghindarinya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Yak! Luhan! Aku ikut mandi denganmu juga."

"Tidak!" Luhan menolak dengan tegas. Dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Buka pintunya Luhan. AKu ingin mandi denganmu." Sehun menggedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Jika kau terus menggedor pintunya, aku tak akan pernah membukanya." teriak Luhan dari dalam.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah! Pengantin baru kita baru bangun jam segini." seru Kris ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan baru menampakkan batang hidungnya sekitar jam sebelas siang.

Kris menepuk pundak Sehun. "Kalian menghabiskan berapa ronde tadi malam? Sampai-sampai kalian bangun sesiang ini?"

Pipi Luhan memerah. Namun Sehun terlihat cuek-cuek saja.

Tao meraih pinggang Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Sudah-sudah jangan menggoda mereka lagi. Apa kau tidak lihat, pipi Luhan sudah semerah tomat rebus."

"Kalian mau berbulan madu ke mana setelah ini?" Xiumin membuka obrolan.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu." sahut Luhan.

"Baguslah." Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kami ingin memberikan ini untuk kalian." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan membuka amplop itu dan melihat ada sebuah tiket perjalanan ke Bali. "Ini..."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kami berikan untuk kalian." Tao menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Terimakasih banyak. Kami sudah merepotkan kalian." Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk secara formal pada mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Kami senang bisa membantumu." kata Baekhyun.

"Lalu setelah ini apa rencana kalian?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja pergi berlibur."

Jongin mengetuk dahi adik laki-lakinya itu dengan sebatang sumpit. "Maksudku setelah kalian honeymoon."

Sehun terlihat ragu. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Mereka tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan hidup mereka setelah menikah?

"Mungkin kami akan kembali ke Beijing." kata Sehun lirih.

"Kembali ke Beijing?" Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Apa kau tidak takut dengan baba? Bagaimana kalau baba sampai tau kalian telah menikah? Bukankah hal itu juga mengancam keselamatan Luhan?"

Tubuh Luhan gemetar ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin benar. Jika kembali ke Beijing dia harus berhadapan dengan mancan kumbang sepert Kangin. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan nyaris mati berdiri. Apalagi harus menghadapinya nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di Shimla?"

Semuanya memandang Xiumin dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa harus di Shimla?

"Beberapa bulan ke depan, aku akan tinggal di Shimla untuk sementara waktu. Orangtuaku memintaku untuk mengurus bisnisnya yang ada di sana." Xiumin memulai penjelasannya. "Apa kau yakin dengan cara itu bisa melarikan diri Kangin-shushu." protes Tao yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menjadi sedikit pendiam dari biasanya.

"Kurasa ide ini cukup bagus. Kangin-shushu pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa Sehun akan bersembunyi di Shimla. Karena Xiumin adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan..." Chen segera menghentikan kalimatnya. Semua orang menatapnya tajam. Ia segera membungkuk dan minta maaf. "Duibuqi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu."

"Meiguanxi (tidak apa-apa) Chen." Xiumin memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "Haole. Setelah honeymoon kalian bisa tinggal di Shimla. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu. Kami bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri." kata Luhan serius.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Kita ini teman kan?"

Sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin mengelak. Namun Kai menyela. "Aku punya ini untuk kalian berdua." Kai menarik amplop dari sakunya dan meyerahkannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan kado. Jadi aku hanya punya ini."

Sehun menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. "Travel check?"

"Di dalamnya ada uang sekitar $500.000 Kuharap uang itu bisa membantu kalian. Aku tidak banyak membawa uang sekarang. Jika aku menulis check yang cukup besar, aku takut papa akan curiga. Tapi nanti jika kurang, kalian bisa menghubungiku."

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk sementara waktu. Aku sudah berumah tangga sekarang. Luhan adalah tanggungjawabku. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang suami tanpa harus membebanimu."

Jongin tersenyum bangga. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka adik kecilnya sudah dewasa hingga bisa berfikir seperti itu. "Kau tak pernah membebaniku, Sehun. Dan aku juga tak pernah merasa terbebani. Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Papa pasti membutuhkanku untuk menghadiri rapat bulanan perusahaan. Aku juga hrus pergi ke New York, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sana."

"Kurasa kita juga harus pergi sebelum Sehun menendang kita berdua." Chayeol bangkit dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kalian akan kembali ke Beijing?" Xiumin memastikan.

"Hmm... Mungkin kami akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di Athena. Bagaimana menurutmu Tao?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Tao yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak fokus.

"Uhmm... Boleh juga." Astaga Tao apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun? tanyanya dalam hati. Itu berarti mereka akan melakukan double date, mungkin juga triple karena Chen dan Xiumin juga berada di sini.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersiap di bandara untuk menuju Jamaika. Semua mengantar kepergian sepasang pengantin baru ini, kecuali Kai. Karena lelaki itu telah meninggalkan Athena kemarin sore. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan di New York.

.

.

.

Jam empat sore waktu setempat ketika pesawat yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Luhan mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai. Mereka memutuskan menyewa taksi untuk menuju sebuah hotel di kawasan Denpasar.

Perjalanan dari Athena menuju Denpasar memang memakan waktu cukup lama. Hal itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan merasa lelah. Setelah check-in, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan menunda acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Luhan terbangun lebih dahulu. Perlahan ia beranjak dari ranjang. Ia tak ingin Sehun terbangun, karena ia tahu suaminya itu pasti kelelahan. Ia berjalan balkon dan menatap hamparan pantai Sanur yang terbentang luas di hadapannya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Luhan tersentak ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia tahu bahwa orang yang tengah memeluknya kini adalah suaminya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memandang pantai dari sini saja."

"Ini sudah malam. Kau nanti masuk angin. Kau kan paling tidak tahan dingin." tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung menutup jendela. "Lagipula kita belum makan malam. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku kan bukan tipe pemilih makanan sepertimu."

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita bisa membuka sebuah rumah makan makan ketika kita tinggal di Shimla nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sehun di tengah acara makan malam mereka.

"Boleh." Luhan menyetujui usul Sehun. "Aku bisa membantu menyiapkan menunya."

"Tidak perlu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bekerja sendiri. Kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama. Ingat sekarang aku istrimu. Hidup berumah tangga tidak semudah yang kau pikir. Mungkin saat ini kita hanya berdua, tapi nanti..."

"Kenapa?" Sehun tersenyum. Ia tau ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Pipi Luhan memerah. "Apa kau tidak ingin ada Luhan dan Sehun kecil yang menemani kita nanti?"

"Kenapa tidak."

.

.

.

**~~~ Bersambung ~~~**


End file.
